Only in a Story
by Tai Chick
Summary: Taichi loves Yamato...they'll end up together, right? This is the first Digimon story I've writin in a while, Yaoi and major angst


Minna-san!!! Guess what!?!?!?!? I DON'T OWN DIGIMON!!! ::twiddles thumbs:: guess I can write angst when I want to...  
Warning: This i *MAJOR* angst!!! for me at least anyway...I didn't write it for anyone to actually *like* it...mostly to get a point across. So please read and tell em what you think.  
  
Only In A Story  
  
There are things that happen, only in a story. Like perfect Icecream cones and beautiful blue water on a summer day. There are thigs like "true love" and finding it on the first try. You give your heart away and your object of affection always give it back...but only in a story. Taichi found this out the hard way.  
  
"I think you should tell him." Koushirou insisted over the lunch table. "He's your friend, he'd never turn you away."  
"Do you really think so?" Taichi asked, biting into an apple. "The only thing I'm afraid of is hurting our friendship...I love him to much to lose him."  
"You won't lost him, he's your best friend!"  
Taichi sighed, still not convinced. "Well...if you're sure, I'll think about it."  
"Good, you won't be let down."  
  
A person led astray, by a mindless, worthless dream. Something that could never be, yet he fooled himself into beliving it to be true.  
  
"Yamato, could I please speak with you? Just for a moment?" Taichi asked shyly.  
"Sure Taichi, is it something private? Or can we talk about it here?"  
"No...something private, I need to ask you something important." Taichi shuffled his foot along the ground, hoping the Yamato would get part of the picture, so he wouldn't have to spring it on him. He didn't want to scare him.  
"So Taichi...what's up?" Yamto asked when they had pulled away from their friends to a more secluded area.  
'This is perfect...the perfect place to confess love.' "Well Yamato, we've been really close friends for a long time...Ne?"  
"Hai..." Yamato asked, not knowing where the conversationg was going, and not likeing the sound of things.  
"Well...Yama...what I'm trying to say is...that, well. My feelings for you go deeper than a normal friendship...I think I'm in love with you."  
  
This is where the other would confess their returning love for the other...but only in a story. "I'm in love with you too Taichi, I always have been, but was to afraid to tell you..." And they kiss, and are happy...but only in a story.  
  
The color drained from Yamato's face as he looked at the other. A thousand thoughts running through his head...  
Taichi blushed and looked at the ground smiling slightly...hoping for the best kind of outcome...when a sharp pain shot across his face. He looked up to face Yamato, eyes full of anger and fist drawn.  
"You sick little bastard." Yamato breathed. "Don't you dare come at me with your sick ideas. You are my friend and abslolutly nothing more...and you never will be." And he walked away, leaving Taichi crying on the floor.  
  
Happy endings only in a story...how crule the real world is. People are so uncaring, so unkind. Things never work out the way that one sees as fair...fairy tale endings are for stories...but we're not quite there yet...  
  
The days went by. The two were seen together less and less. Taichi would extend a hand...only to have it slapped away.  
"Don't touch me. I don't love you." Yamato would hiss.  
Rumors flew around the school, Taichi was hit and picked on in the hall, called a "freak" and a "fag" No one understood.  
"Please Yamato, I'm sorry I care for you this way...but I love you? Can't you love me too?" Taichi begged, on his hands and knees.  
Yamato pushed him away. "I don't love you, Guys shouldn't be in love with guys...life doesn't work that way. So why don't you sort out your head...then we can be friends again."  
"Alright...I will."  
He walked around for hours, trying to get his brain working "right" but it was no use. He loved Yamato Ishida with all his heart. He didn't know what to do. He'd begged, he'd pleaded, nothing worked on the cold, set ideas of Yamato...  
"There's only one things to do." Taichi whispered, and he walked home.  
  
Are you still hoping for a happy ending? That Yamato will come and save the beautiful brunette? That they'll live happily ever after? Please give up hope...it only happens in a story.  
  
It was late...Taichi had stayed up much longer than normal. He put his pencil down and licked the last envelope shut, sealing the letters inside. One was marked his mom and dad, another for Hikari, one for Agumon...and lastly for Yamato. He took them all and stacked them...one on top of the other, neatly on the desk.  
A knife was pulled from a drawer. Taichi took it and climbed into bed. In two swift motions he slit both his wrists, and watched the blood flow for a time, then hid the knife and drew the blankets up to his chin. His wrists downward to the matress.  
"Goodbye Minna. Sayonara."  
Morning came, the time to leave for school had come and gone. Taichi's mother entered the room.  
"Taichi...are you not feeling well?"  
He didn't stirr.  
His mother touched his cold, cold forhead. She pulled back the blankets...and she screamed...  
There was blood on her fingers, that had been soaked into the sheets...all drained from Taichi's wrists. His cold lifeless body was a horror etched in her mind forever.  
  
Things don't turn out as you hope, not often anyway. A hopeless dream, a love turned away...a friend gone forever. Happy endings are for stories, real life is for cold truth. You can have the one you love...Only in a story...  



End file.
